


Triple Threat

by Okikage, pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma is a naive 16 year old who's a little too into mysteries and crime shows, but when he stumbles into a jewelry heist it propels him into the reality of detective work. Director Heartland takes a liking to him and sets him up with his youngest team of detectives, Kaito Tenjo and Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro. While helping the duo solve crimes, he continuously butts heads with Kaito, is taken under Ryoga's wing like a little brother, and is followed every step of the way by his older sister, ever on the lookout for a good scoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Threat

“This is so unbelievably _awesome_!” Yuma hopped from foot to foot, trying to take in the entire scene of the police station at once, excitement overflowing from his every movement. Kotori smiled as Yuma took in the sight of the 39th Precinct, abuzz with news reporters, his older sister Akari the loudest among them, and homicide detectives. Flashes from cameras were all around, practically blinding anyone who stood nearby. Yuma barely noticed the press in his excitement.

“Calm down, Yuma! You look like you need to take a visit to the washroom or something...” Kotori said quietly, and he immediately stopped bouncing, giving her a sheepish look.

“Ah, Yuma my boy.” The captain of the precinct, Mr. Heartland, put a familial hand on Yuma’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly with slight pride. “You truly did a wonderful thing by testifying yesterday. We were able to put them away because of you!”

A slight blush graced Yuma’s cheeks, but he rubbed his face and smiled up at Mr. Heartland, “I’m just glad I could help.”

“And help you did! Now, I think the reporters wanted a picture of you?” Heartland said, smiling as he steered Yuma to face the throng of reporters, waving his free hand out at the crowd.

“Move it!” Akari shoved her way to the front, clicking her camera frantically as she mouthed ‘smile more, Yuma.”

“Excuse me, chief, but some of us are _trying_ to work on a case here,” Kaito said as he glared at Yuma. He held out a folder for Mr. Heartland. “We are not a babysitting service.”

“Hey, I’m sixteen!” Yuma pouted, returning Kaito’s glare with a little less ice behind it.

“Yuma doesn’t need you babysitting him.” Kotori pushed her shoulder in between the two as her eyes shot daggers right back at Kaito. “I’m here.”

Kaito dismissively turned away from them, muttering under his breath about professionalism and an effective work environment as the press closed in on Director Heartland and Yuma once again, eager for the Q&A session.

As Mr. Heartland fielded questions from the press, a friendly hand gripping Yuma’s shoulder just a bit too tightly, Kaito slumped back down into the chair opposite his partner.

“Fucking kids these days, they don’t belong here,” he grumbled as he blindly grabbed at the next case file on his desk.

“At least he’s on the right side of the bars.” Ryoga’s voice was light and playful, but Kaito immediately flared up, slamming the file in his hands back down.

“Don’t. Go there.”

Ryoga merely shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the paperwork he was supposed to be working through in order to watch Heartland finish his press release with a smile and a wink, ever the flamboyant one. He tensed as Heartland wheeled Yuma to look in their direction and began to walk over.

“Ahhh, Shark, my favorite senior detective,” Heartland started as he leaned on Ryoga’s desk.

“Skip the pleasantries, what do you want?” Ryoga folded his arms, a bored look on his face.

“I believe you two haven’t been formally introduced to Yuma yet. He’s quite the promising young fellow if I do say so myself!” Heartland pushed Yuma toward Ryoga, his smile wide and all teeth.

“And so you have, if those reporter’s notes are anything to say about it,” Kaito scoffed. “Am I supposed to be impressed here, Director?”

“A little, yes, especially because, if you weren’t listening, I have given him a position on this precinct’s youngest team!” Heartland said, spreading his arms wide in a grand gesture. “So Yuma, you get to work with two prodigies, how does that feel?”

Kaito looked away, a sour expression on his face as he gazed longingly into the break room, which held coffee and a possible safe haven from this green kid and his overbearing boss and wondered whether he’d be able to sneak in even though Heartland was right there. Ryoga, on the other hand, smiled as warmly as he could as he tried not to crack up at his moody partner.

“Nice to have you, I’m sure you’ll learn a lot with us,” he said as he stuck out his hand. “Although I’m not sure how appropriate a place like this would be for a kid like you on the whole scarring front.” He gave Heartland a meaningful look that the man seemed to be oblivious to. Yuma returned the handshake, nerves written all over his face as he looked at the floor, chancing a few glances up at Ryoga.

“Not very,” Kaito mumbled into his mug as he sipped the cold, bitter coffee on his desk from that morning.

“That’s an exaggeration,” Ryoga said, squeezing his hand in reassurance and shooting a warning look at Kaito, who merely rolled his eyes. “But we are homicide detectives, which means we see dead bodies and hold loaded guns.”

“That’s so cool!” Yuma said, his giddiness returning and bubbling forth in his voice. “I mean, obviously dangerous and only for emergencies, right? But so _cool_!!”

Kaito replaced his mug on his desk with more force than necessary. “Yeah, a real blast,” he muttered dryly.

Yuma frowned as Heartland continued to smile through the rocky meeting.

“I think I’m gonna leave you kids to bond a little, I need to clear out the rest of the lingering press,” Heartland finally said, much to the relief of all three.

“Well, you get to solve crimes and help bring justice to the community, right?” Yuma finally said, trying to stare Kaito down. “What’s cooler than that? You guys are like... you’re like...” His face scrunched up in thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers. “You’re like the Justice League, but without cool superpowers!”

“Imagine if we did have superpowers though,” Ryoga said, suddenly smirking. “Kaito would be Downer-Boy.”

“Shut up,” Kaito grumbled as Yuma cracked another bright smile at his partner.

“Well, regardless of what Kaito thinks, you’re going to fit right in as long as you stick to some basic rules.”

“Like what?” Yuma asked as Ryoga took an unused chair and set it down for him. “No withholding evidence, no bias or I’ll be emotionally compromised...?”

“You watch crime shows? Because this isn’t some comedy-drama crossover,” Kaito said snappishly. “We don’t need you here.”

“What he means to say, is that you’re not actually the homicide detective here, so that means no snooping around without us, and when we say you can’t come with us for something, then you have to stay home,” Ryoga corrected, giving Kaito another look, which he once again ignored. “But yes, no withholding any suspicions you might have about a case. Sometimes it’s nice to hear another opinion, especially when we’re going in circles with evidence and cold trails. And no bias too. Crime shows may be dramatized, but they do get some details right.”

“Hah,” Kaito scoffed.

Yuma wound up to hurl an insult at Kaito when his sister barged into the group, “accidentally” slapping the back of Kaito’s head before she threw an arm around Yuma, smiling conspiratorially. “So what’s the scoop? The latest on the crime front?”

“And you would be?” Ryoga raised an eyebrow at the newcomer.

“Yuma’s sister.” She poked Yuma’s chest as she winked at Ryoga.

“Mhm, and who said you could be here?” Kaito asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Your boss, of course! He’s been very accommodating to us.”

Kaito made a noncommittal noise with his throat, grabbing the bridge of his nose with the tips of his fingers. “Okay, so he’s playing nice to visitors, but that doesn’t mean you can barge into our private meeting. We’re discussing--”

“Oh, I know what you’re _discussing_ , Kaito,” Akari said, reading off his nameplate. “You’re being pretty rude and it’s barely been five minutes. My brother’s not that big of an idiot--”

“HEY!”

“--and he’s certainly done nothing to you other than exist so far, so I suggest you get a little more professional and stop sulking. You’re being kind of a huge ass.”

Ryoga snickered at his partner, who was a cross between dumbstruck and outright offended. He composed himself and stood, leaning forward with his hands on the desk, dangerously close to Akari’s face. “I think it’s time for you and your... _little brother_ to go.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure you have _lots_ of work to do.” Akari’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “You have a bitching appointment with your partner in five minutes,” she added, sweeping away and pointing to his desk calendar.

Kaito clenched and unclenched his jaw as Akari and Yuma walked toward the exit where Kotori waited, chatting amicably with one of the secretaries, his eyes practically bulging out. Ryoga burst into laughter that he tried his best to stifle with a hand, Kaito swinging around to stare at him. “What’s so funny?”

“She got you pretty good, eh partner?” Ryoga grabbed the coffee cup on his desk and took a long drink.

“That whole family is trouble. I can’t _believe_ Heartland is making us - mentor that kid or something.” Kaito leaned on his desk, grabbing at the edges and practically breaking the cheap plastering.

“Yeah, unbelievable... sure.” Ryoga shrugged, a grin still set wide on his face.

“Wipe that hideous grin off your face, you look like the Cheshire cat,” Kaito muttered.

“Sure thing, but first I think you should stop scowling.”

“Whatever.”

Meanwhile, Kotori, Yuma and Akari waited by the elevators for Mr. Heartland to swipe them down.

“Did you like your time in the spotlight?” Kotori gently teased Yuma, knocking her fist against his shoulder.

“Yeah, just a day in the life of a famous dude, now swoon and bow at my feet.”

“I swear, we’re going to to have give you a blowhole with all that hot air you’re spewing,” Akari sighed, covering her face with her palm. “I hope you didn’t do this around that blonde jerk.”

“Ehehe... I didn’t say much anything, he was mostly just mad because, er, well--” Yuma was saved by Mr. Heartland coming around the corner with a cheery wave and bright grin.

“I hope you kids had fun today, and I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around again, Yuma,” he swiped his keycard and called the elevator to take them down. “Ta-ta!” He patted each of their backs as he shooed them into the elevator doors, which opened as if on cue, and pushed the button for the first floor through the opening before removing himself to wave as the doors slid shut on them.

“He’s pretty... theatric,” Akari noted.

“He’s kind of cool! Like, straight out of one of my crime shows.” Yuma pumped his fists in the air, smiling at his companions.

“So you think you’ll learn a lot from these guys, then?” Kotori smiled proudly.

“Totally. Well, at least I’ll learn a lot from Heartland and... uhhh...Shark.”

“Wait, that purple-haired guy’s name was _Shark_?” Akari raised an eyebrow incredulously.

“That’s what Heartland called him. I guess - Oh, it’s probably his code name or something!”

Akari sighed, slapping Yuma on the back of the head. “People don’t have code names outside of movies, Yuma. This’ll be good for you, separate that fiction you’re wrapped up in from the reality of all this.”


End file.
